Sandlot Love (Benny Rodriquez Love Story)
by swagqueen199786
Summary: This is a year after Benny pickled the beast "Hercules" and a year after Scotty Smalls and his sister Riley and family moved into the Valley. Both Smalls and Riley are on the Sandlot team. After a year of being on the Sandlot together, Benny and Riley have gained feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Riley

I woke up to my alarm clock on my phone, picking it up I saw the time was 7:10 a.m. and today we're going to the Sandlot. I got up out of my bed and walked to my window and opened the curtains. I could see my boyfriend of one year, Benjamin Franklin 'Benny' Rodriguez just getting up. Benny looked my way and smiled. Smiling back at him, then I heard a truck backing up. I looked the way of the noise and my eyes widen. I saw my ex Jack Jameson walking up his driveway into his new house. I thought I got rid of him back in Arizona, I ran towards my brother Scotty's room and woke him up. "Scotty! Wake up!" I shook him.

"What, Riley?" Scotty said, groggily.

"You remember my ex Jack Jameson, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why?" Scotty said, sitting up.

"Because he's moving into the house next to us." I told him, worried that Jack will try to get me back. But, I'm happy because I have Benny, my brother, and my Sandlot boys.

"Trust me, Riley, Jack will have to go through me, Benny and the boys before he gets to you." Scotty said to me. I gave my brother a hug, then heard a knock on the door, walking downstairs I looked through the peephole and saw the one person who makes my day better. Opening the door, I saw Benny standing there wearing a white and green shirt, jeans, his PF Flyers and his Dodgers hat. I smiled at him and gave him a kiss. We pulled away and he looked at me.

"What was that about?" Benny asked me.

"What? Can't a girlfriend kiss her boyfriend?" I said.

"I don't mind. I love you." Benny said.

"I love you too. Are we going to the Sandlot?" I asked Benny.

"Yeah, we're meeting the gang there. Where's your brother?" Benny asked.

"Cool and in his room. Come on in, let me just run upstairs to get ready and get my gear and my brother." I told him, letting him in the house. Benny nodded his head and went to the living room and sat down on the couch. I closed the front door and ran upstairs to get ready.

Outfit: 67d6b6ac9af34a4b574aa4dc4ed322 (Without makeup tube)

Hair: long-fishtail-braid

I grabbed my Dodgers cap, my glove, my bat, and Scotty. I knocked on Scotty's door and heard a faint 'come in.' I opened the door and Scotty was sitting on his bed reading.

"Come on, Benny's here and we're going to the Sandlot," I told Scotty. Scotty nods his head, gets off his bed, and grabs the glove that Benny gave him and we both went downstairs and the three of us left the house and walked to the Sandlot, everybody except us was here, even Hercules the dog was here.

"Bout time guys." Ham said.

"Sorry Ham, it took longer than I thought to get Smalls to get off his lazy ass," I told them.

"Hey!" Smalls said, punching my arm.

"Sorry, but its true," I said.

"Well, come on let's play," Ham said. We all got into our positions, Benny was up to bat first then me. We played and played until 6 pm; then we decided to go home. Ham, Scott, Benny and I all walked home together after everyone else went to their houses.

"Tomorrow at 8:00, Benny?" Ham asked.

"Yeah, we'll meet at Vincent's," Benny said, intertwining his fingers with mine.

"Ok, see you tomorrow guys. Bye Smalls. Bye Shorty" Ham said to Scott and me.

"Shut up, Ham. I'm not short" I told him.

"You kinda are," Ham said.

"Oh, go home Hamilton. We'll see you tomorrow" I told him. But I didn't know that Jack was watching us, probably planning something to get me back.

Benny

I was watching Riley and Ham being funny, I was laughing in my head. Ham said goodbye and walked up his driveway into his house. Smalls, Riley and I walked towards our houses.

"Tomorrow 8 o'clock, Benny?" Smalls asked me.

"Yeah, I'll come to get you two at 7:45," I told Smalls. "Ok, see you tomorrow," Smalls told me, running up the driveway to their house and went inside and then there was two me and Riley. Riley faced me and I grabbed both of her hands and pulled her closer to me and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Do you wanna come over to my house?" I asked her.

"Sure, let me go tell my mom and put my bat and glove up," Riley says. We both walked towards her house and went inside.

Riley

We walked inside my house, both Benny and me walked upstairs to my room, opening my bedroom door, I saw my Babe Ruth poster hanging over my bed and my Joe DiMaggio poster hanging on my closet door. I placed my glove and bat in my closet and then Benny and I walked downstairs and I found my mom in the kitchen. "Mom, I'm going over to Benny's. Scott is in his room." I told her.

"Ok, be careful." my mom said.

"We will," I told her, leaving the house, Benny and me both walked over to his house. Benny opened the door and I walked in first and the first thing that hit my nose was the smell of fresh baked cookies. Benny closed the door and stood next to me. We both walked into the kitchen and his mom Lynn was cooking.

"Hi, ma," Benny said, Lynn turned around and smiled at us. "Hi, mijo. Hi Riley. Are you guys hungry?" Lynn asked. "I kinda am, I don't know about Riley," Benny said.

"Not really, plus my mom will have dinner ready when I get home. But thank you, sorry." I told Lynn.

"It's no problem, they are here if you want any," Lynn said.

"Thank you," I told Lynn.

"You're welcome," Lynn said. "Well, I better get on home," I said.

"Remember I will be over at your house around 7:45 so we can go to Vincent's to get a ball and go to the Sandlot," Benny said. I nodded my head.

"Ma, I'm gonna walk Riley home, is that ok?" Benny asked Lynn.

"Sure, just be careful," Lynn said. "Yes ma'am," Benny said. We both walked out of his house and walked towards my house. Standing at the end of my driveway, I turned to face Benny and took both his hands into mine. "I love you, Benny," I told him.

"I love you too, Riley. I'll text you later tonight, ok?" Benny said.

"Ok, if I don't text right back. I'm doing something or fell asleep" I told him. "Ok, I love you, get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." Benny said. Nodding my head, I pull him closer to me and gave him a kiss. We pulled away and walked away from each other.

I walked inside my house, ate dinner and then went to my room and got ready for bed. My phone started to go off, picking it up, I saw I had a message from Benny. (I know they didn't have cell phones back in the early 1960's, but in my story they do.)

B-Benny

R-Riley

B- hey, baby

R-Hey, Prince. What's up?

B- Thinking about you

R- Aw, I'm thinking about you too.

B - Good, I'm gonna take a shower and go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow.

R- Ok, love you.

B- Love you too.

We stopped talking to each other, and I turned off my light, but before I turned off my phone I got another message.

Unknown (Jack)

I will get you back, I will not stop at anything until you're mine again. Good night baby girl.

I was afraid because I know Jack sent this message and I was afraid he would hurt my boys just to get to me. I have my doubts about telling Benny because Benny gets overprotective, but he could get hurt. I turned off my phone and tried to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

June 29, 1963

Benny

I woke up around 7, got up and got ready for the day. After I was done getting my PF Flyers on, I went downstairs to find my mom cooking breakfast.

"Hi, ma," I said, sitting down at the table. "Hi, Benny, Do you want some breakfast?" My mom asked (Lynn) "Sure." I tell her, I get up from my

seat and walk over to the cabinet and got out two plates one for my mom and one for me. "Here you go mom," I said, handing her her plate.

"Thank you, Benji," My mom said calling me by my nickname. My mom put breakfast on both of our plates, then she turns off the stove and we both sit down at the table and eat our breakfast. After breakfast, I put my plate in the sink and go upstairs to get my bat and glove. I walk back downstairs, I kiss my mom's cheek and left my house. I walked over to Smalls and Riley's house, and knock on the door, their mom Debra (don't know her real name) answered the door. "Hi, Benny. Scotty is up but Riley isn't. You can go wake her up" Debra said, letting me inside the house. I nodded my head and head upstairs to Riley's room and when I got to her room I opened her door and saw her face was in the pillow, smiling at my girlfriend, I place my bat and glove on her desk and walk over to her bed. I kissed the top of her head, hoping that would wake her up and she moved slightly, I smiled and moved my lips towards her ear and blew in it, next thing I know I have a fist in my stomach, groaning I toppled over and heard her gasp.

"Oh, Benny I am so sorry," Riley said, lifting my head up so my eyes could meet hers.

"It's ok," I said, my voice a little strained. After taking a little time to make sure I'm ok, Riley walked over to her closet, got out her clothes and went to the bathroom to change, while I sat down on her bed. I started to look around her room, seeing signed baseballs, pictures of Babe Ruth and more.

Then Riley came back into her room, placed her pajamas in her dirty laundry hamper and grabbed her glove from the corner of her desk.

Riley

I walked into my bathroom and got ready. I left my hair in its natural waves and I brushed my teeth and put on my deodorant, then left the bathroom. I walked back into my room, placing my pajamas in my hamper. I walked over to my desk and grabbed my glove, then I looked at Benny. "Let's go get my brother, and go to the Sandlot" I said, walking over to Benny, and grabbed my baseball off of my nightstand and put it in my glove and then grabbed my hat off the bedpost of my bed and put it on top of my head and we both left my room.

We walked to Scotty's room, I knocked on his door. I heard a faint 'Come in.' I opened the door and saw Scotty over at his desk. "Scotty, let's go," I told him. "Coming" Scotty got up from the chair in front of his desk, grabbed the hat and glove that Benny gave him and we all walked downstairs and left my house and went to the Sandlot.

"About time," Ham said. I pulled out my cell and looked at the time. It was 7:50 a.m. "It's only 7:50, Hamilton. We're on time. So shut up." I told him, putting my phone away. "Well, still. Oh, whatever let's just play." Ham said. We went to our positions.

*6:00 P.M.*

We stopped playing and grabbed our gloves and bats and started to walk towards our houses. Benny intertwined his hands with mine. Scott said bye to Benny and ran home, everybody else already went home so it was just me and Benny.

"Riley, I need to ask you something," Benny said. "What's up?" I said, turning to face him. "Would you like to go on a date with me, Friday?" Benny asked.

"Sure, I would love to." I gave him a kiss. Benny deepened the kiss, smirking against his lips. I pulled away before things got, heated. "Ok, I have to get inside before my mom yells for dinner," I told him.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be over around 7, to get you guys" Benny said. "Alright. I love you Benny" I said, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I love you too, Riley." Benny gave me a kiss. We kissed for a while then we pulled away and we both walked towards our houses.

I walked inside my house, and I saw my mom cooking dinner in the kitchen. "Hi, mom. Where's Scotty?" I asked her.

"In his room, are you hungry?" My mom asked me. "Yeah, what's for dinner?" I asked her.

"Chicken and yellow rice," my mom said. Yes, my favorite.

"Sweet, I'm going to go upstairs real quick, I get Scotty while I'm up there," I told her.

"Ok, thank you." She said, continuing to cook dinner. I walked upstairs to my room to put my baseball glove and bat up, then I walked over to Scotty's room and knocked and told him that he needs to come downstairs for dinner. We both went back downstairs for dinner. But we had to wait for Bill to get home and when Bill finally got home, the four of us ate dinner. Bill and mom did the dishes, while Scotty and I went upstairs. When I got inside my room, I walked over to my bed and I looked at my window and saw my curtains opened. Since Benny's and mine bedroom windows are facing each other, I saw that Benny just got out of the shower because he had a towel wrapped around his waist.

I had to turn around so he could get changed, I waited for 10 minutes before turning back around, I saw he was dressed in his pajamas. I took out my phone and texted him. I saw Benny grab his phone, and then look up at me. Benny waved at me and I waved back. We talked or texted until late then we both decided to get some sleep. I got ready for bed, plugged in my phone to the changer. I turned off my light and put my head on my pillow, right when I was about to close my eyes my phone sounded. I took my phone and unlocked it seeing a message from me ex-boyfriend Jack.

 _Jack_

 _You look so cute tonight, can't wait to get you back in my arms. Goodnight sweetheart._

Sighing, I turned off my phone and went to bed. I have to tell Benny what is going on. But, I'm too scared to.


	3. Chapter 3

June 30, 1963

Riley

I woke up to my mom coming into my room and telling me that Benny was here. I got up fast and got ready.

After I was dressed, I grabbed my baseball glove, bat, and my phone and walked downstairs. Scotty and Benny were talking. "Hey, guys," I said, standing on the last stair. Benny walked over to me and gave me and a hug and a kiss. "Hi, baby," Benny said. "Hey," I said, hugging him back. "Are we ready to go to the Sandlot?" I asked the boys. Both boys nodded their heads and we left the house. We had to go to Vincent's to get a ball, Benny and me both went inside to get a ball. After we were done getting the ball, we went back outside and walked with Scotty to the Sandlot.

"Let's play" I said, after a few minutes. We all went to our positions and played until 7pm. We all started to walk home. I think it was time to tell Benny what was going on and about the message Jack sent me. After the boys and Small went home, I knew it was time.

"Benny, I need to tell you something." I told him, looking up at him.

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" Benny asked worried.

"No, I'm not. Remember how I told you about my ex Jack?" I said. "Yeah" Benny said, looking at me. "Well, he's living here now and he keeps texting me say on how he's gonna get me back no matter what. I was afraid to tell you because I am afraid he will do more than just hurt you and the boys." I told him.

"Riley, I'm kinda mad that you didn't tell me about the message, but no one not even Jack will get ahold of you not while I'm still breathing. I'll protect you no matter what." Benny said. I pulled Benny closer to me and kissed him.

"I love you, Benny" I told him, when we pulled away. "I love you too Riley." Benny told me. "I wondering if you wanted to go on a date tomorrow after the game?" Benny asked.

"Sure, I would love too. What time?" I asked

"Probably around 7, I have some ideas for the date." Benny said. I nodded my head and gave him a kiss. We pulled away and walked towards our houses. When I got inside my room, my phone dinged, I took it out of my back pocket and looked at it.

 _Jack_

 _You better not go on that date or I will hurt or do something worse to your boys._

I wasn't going to be scared of Jack anymore. But when someone threats my boys, my protective side comes out. I decided to text Benny.

R - Babe?

B - Hey, you ok?

R - No, he texted again telling me not to go on the date or he will hurt or do something worse to you and the boys.

B - I'm not afraid of him and I know the boys aren't either. I'm not afraid to use my bat.

R - I know. But still. Can you check on the boys, please?

B - Sure, I'll text them.

R - Thank you.

B - You're welcome. I love you.

R - I love you, too.

We both said goodnight to each other, but I had to text Jack letting him know I am not afraid of him.

 _To: Jack_

 _I am not afraid of you. You can't hurt me anymore. Leave me alone or I'll stick my bat so far up your ass that you'll be shitting wood your entire life._

I felt good and I went to bed and dreamed of Benny and mine's future. I was not going to let Jack ruin my relationship with Benny.


	4. Author's Note

I know that The Sandlot was set in 1962, but I kinda writing this story if it was set in the 20th century. So if you notice the cast having cellphones, then please don't comment and say that this story is wrong or not in the right date. I just feel it will be better if they had cell phones.

And sorry, for taking off the Polyvore outfits, apparently Polyvore is under a new website that won't allow me or anyone to create new outfits or look at the outfits.


	5. Chapter 4

July 1, 1963

Benny

I woke up early again, I stretched and got up. I walked over to my bathroom and did my morning routine. Then, I walked towards my closet and got ready.

After I was ready I went downstairs, my mom was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. I didn't know who or where my father is or was, all I know is he left me and my mom when I was little. But, I don't care where he is, I have Riley, my mom, the Sandlot and the guys, I have everything I need.

"Hi, mama," I said, going over to the plate cabinet and got out two plates. I handed my mom a plate and waited for breakfast.

After breakfast, I went back upstairs to get my gear. After I got my glove and bat, I went back downstairs, kissed my mom on her cheek and walked out of my house and over to Riley's. I knocked on the door and it opened to Mrs. Smalls.

"Hi Benny, Scotty is up but Riley is still asleep," Debra said. (A.N: I don't know her actual name, so I chose Debra) Smiling, Debra let me in and I went upstairs. I walked into Riley's room, she was spread on her bed with her blanket covering her legs. Smiling, I placed my gear on the chair in front of her desk and then walked over to her. I bent down next to her and I moved her hair out of her face and kissed her. Her eyes opened and she smiled at me.

"Hi, baby. Wake up." I said. Riley groaned and flipped over. Riley sat up and pulled the covers away. Riley got up out of bed and kissed me.

"What time is it?" Riley asked me, we both looked over at her clock and saw it said '7:45.' Riley's eyes went wide, Riley went over to her closet and got her clothes and went to change in her bathroom. After 10 minutes, Riley came out of her bathroom dressed and ready to go.

Riley grabbed her bat and glove and put on her PF Flyers then we went downstairs to get Smalls, then we left for Vincent's and the Sandlot.

After I bought a baseball, the three of us left for the Sandlot. When we got to the Sandlot, we all got into our playing positions and played until 6 pm.

* 6 pm*

We started to walk home, Riley and me kissed quickly and then went to our houses to get ready for our date.

Riley

I got out of my shower, turned on my curling iron and wrapped a towel around me and started to dry my hair. Knowing my hair will take longer to dry, I dried it a little then started to curl it. After I was done curling my hair, I walked out of my bathroom and over to my closet.

I was not going to be worried about Jack tonight. Tonight is about Benny and me. After I was ready I heard the doorbell ring. I heard my mom's voice and then I heard my name being called. I looked in the mirror and went down. Benny and my mom were talking, then Benny looked up at me.

"Wow, you look really beautiful," Benny said.

"Thank you, so do you. I mean, handsome." I said.

"You ready to go?" Benny asked, holding out his hand. I nodded my head and took his hand and we started walking towards the Sandlot.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"That." Benny pointed to the blanket and picnic basket in the dugout that was surrounded by lights. living-home-outdoors-10-x-12-g (Pretend its the dugout in the movie and there are two chairs with a table in the middle of the chairs)

"Aw, Benny. You didn't have to, just being with you is enough." I told him. Benny pulled me close and gave me a kiss. Then we both walked over to the dugout and had our date. We finished our date around 8:30, we decided to lay the blanket on the Sandlot and lay on it and look at the stars.

"The stars are so beautiful," I said. "I know something that is more beautiful," Benny said, I started to blush, I looked at him and smiled. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, but he turned his head and our lips met. I smiled into the kiss.

Then, it started to rain. I squealed and we both got up, picked up the blanker and the basket and ran out of the Sandlot. By the time we got home, we both were soaking wet, but we didn't care. Stopping in front of my house, still holding onto the blanket, I faced Benny and smiled. We started laughing, Benny pulled me in close and kissed me, and told me he would see me tomorrow. I nodded my head and we both ran towards our houses. When I got inside my house, I went to the laundry room and placed the blanket in the dryer, then I went upstairs to my room, grabbed my pajamas and walked towards the bathroom and took a shower, even though I got rained on. After I got out of the shower, I put on my undergarments then I put on my pajamas. I walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs to the laundry room and grabbed the blanket out of the dryer. Then I went back upstairs to my room, placing the blanket on my desk chair. After that, I got ready for bed, placing my phone on the charger, I turned out my light and once my head hit my pillow, I was out.


	6. Chapter 5

July 2,1963

Riley

I woke up to my alarm again, I looked at the time again and the time said 9 am. Today, we we're meeting at the Sandlot around 10. Stretching my arms I got up out of bed and walked over to my closet and got out my outfit for the day. I made sure my curtains were closed before changing. After, I changed out of my pajamas into my clothes, I went back over to my closet and got out my converses. I walked over to my dresser and got out a pair of socks and walked over to my bed and I put on my socks and shoes.

Once I had my socks and shoes on, I got up and walked into the bathroom and saw my reflection in the mirror, my hair was a mess. I took my hair out of the bun and started to brush it. I decided to leave it in its natural waves. Then I brushed my teeth and put on my deodorant, then I turned out the bathroom light and walked back into my bedroom. I grabbed my Dodgers hat and placed it on my head, I also grabbed my phone and put it in my back pocket. I then grabbed my glove and bat from out of my closet and left my room.

Walking downstairs, I didn't see anyone but I did find a note on the counter.

Riley and Scotty

Bill has to go to Chicago for business, I took him to the airport. Be careful at the Sandlot and I love you too.

Mom

Putting the note back on the counter, I went back upstairs to wake up Scotty. I knocked on his door, I didn't want to walk in on him if he was wearing only his underwear. I would be scarred for life and I think so would Scotty. So, I knocked again and not hearing anything. So, I prayed I wouldn't be scarred for life. Opening the door slowly, I saw Scotty was covered up with his blanket, so slowly walking over to him, I started to shake him, Scotty slowly started to wake up. Scotty looked at me and mumbled 'what?'

"It's time to get up, you need to get up and get ready. It's..." I pulled out my the time. "9:15, we have to be at the Sandlot by 10. So get up." I told Scotty, I put my phone back in my back pocket.

"Ok." I left Scotty's room and went downstairs and made us breakfast. When I was done with breakfast, Scotty came downstairs and we both ate our breakfast, we put our plates up and we left our house. While we were walking down our driveway, I looked towards Benny's house and saw him walking out of his house.

Benny looked my and Scotty's way and I smiled and waved at him. Benny smiled and waved back. Benny ran over to Scotty and me and gave a kiss.

"Let's go to the Sandlot" I said, the three of us walked towards the Sandlot. While walking to the Sandlot, I had this weird feeling in my stomach that something wasn't right. But, I shook it off and focused on baseball.

*Later*

We all walked home, after I kissed Benny and Scotty and me walked inside. I wasn't looking and I walked into Scotty's back.

"Scotty, what the..." I walked around him and saw the person I hated the most. Jack. Talking to my mom, Scotty cleared his throat and both Jack and my mom looked at us. Jack looked at me with a smirk, and at the time I walked over to the couch to take off my and I took my phone out and texted Benny.

R- Jack is in my house. Get over here!

Instantly Benny texted back saying 'on my way.' Waiting for him, I turned off my phone. I grabbed my shoes and put them by the door. Then I heard knocking on the door.

"I got it." I said, opening the door, I saw Benny standing there.

"Where is he?" Benny asked. "Kitchen" I said. Both Benny and me walked into the kitchen. "Hey, mom. Is it ok that Benny stay for dinner?" I asked her.

"Sure, Jack's gonna stay for dinner as well." My mom said. I thought in my head 'great.'

"Why don't you guys go in the backyard and hang out while I cook dinner?" My mom said. We all nodded our heads and went outside.

Once we got outside, the Jack I knew surfaced. "Well, look at the this baby girl, you managed to make another boy fall for your stupid little self." Jack said.

"You shut up. And you lost the right to call me baby girl, you bastard." I was livid. How dare he come into my house and call me baby girl.

"Oh, you know he'll leave you and you'll come back to me." Jack said, looking at Benny.

I looked at Benny and saw his face was red, he was MAD!

"I would never leave Riley, not for anything or anyone!" Benny said, with his voice loud. I placed my hand on his arm, I could feel him coming down but he was still mad.

"Yes, you will. Or she will leave you like she did me." Jack said.

"I didn't leave, I moved away. I couldn't do the long relationship. I told you that when my family got into the car." I told Jack.

"The relationship would've worked if you hadn't left me." Jack said, angry.

"Look, I'm gonna tell you this once, Jack. Leave me and my family, Benny, my friends, everyone I love alone. I don't love you anymore. Never have, never will." I said, as calm as I could but I was still angry inside.

"Fine, but remember I will get you back" Jack said.

"Over my dead body" Benny said.

"Look, Jack. I used to love you, but we drifted apart and I lost my love for you. Why can't you let me be happy with Benny ?' I don't love you anymore." I told Jack.

"If I can't have you, no one can." Jack said.

"Jack, please, let me be happy." I asked, pleaded more like it.

Jack was about to say something but my mom called us back inside. The four of us went inside and sat down at the table. Benny sat down next to me, while Scotty and my mom sat next to each other. Jack sat down in front of me.

The 5 of us finished dinner, after dinner my mom and me washed dried and put up the dishes while the boys were the living room. I just hoped Jack doesn't do anything bad or mean to Benny and Scotty. After my mom and me were done washing the dishes, we both went into the living room. Benny was sitting in the recliner seat while Scotty and Jack were sitting at both ends of the couch. I sat on the arm of the recliner and Benny intertwined our hands together. Benny pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I looked at Jack and I could see his face filled with anger and jealousy.

Jack stayed until 8 then he went home. Scotty went up to his room, my mom went up to hers and Benny and me stayed sitting in the recliner.

"I can't believe he had the nerve to come into my house. Ugh, he makes so mad." I told Benny, I was clearly angry. I could feel Benny rubbing my back, and I started to calm down. I relaxed into Benny's chest. Then I closed my eyes. After a while, I opened my eyes and then looked at Benny.

"Are you staying or are you gonna go back to your place?" I asked him.

"I better get home so my mom doesn't freak," Benny said, nodding my head, I kissed Benny and got up. Benny got up after me, and we both walked towards my front door. I gave Benny another kiss, then we pulled away and Benny left my house. I closed my front door and locked it. I walked up the stairs to my room and got ready for bed. I took my nightly shower, then decided to braid my hair on the side in a fish-tail braid. Then, I put on my underwear and pajamas and plugged in my phone into the charger, turned off my light and laid down in bed and went to sleep. I was grateful not to get a text from Jack tonight. Hearing and seeing him tonight at dinner was and is torture enough.


	7. Chapter 6

July 3, 1963

Benny

I woke up in my bed, I had a nightmare that Jack had Riley and I was all alone. Riley looked to be in love with Jack. I know Riley would never go for him again, Riley loves me too much. I got up out of bed and got ready. I went downstairs for breakfast. But, my mom wasn't downstairs, so she must still be asleep, she had a late night at work. So, I left my mom a note that I went to Riley's house to hang out with her and possibly go to the Sandlot. I grabbed my bat and glove and walked over to Riley's house. Knocking on the door, Scotty answered the door and let me in.

"Riley's in the kitchen, still eating breakfast," Smalls said. We both walked into the kitchen. Riley looked up at me, she got up and gave me a hug.

"Hi, babe," I said to Riley.

"Hey, just give me a few minutes then I'll be ready," Riley said.

"No problem. We got time." I told her. Riley smiled at me and then went back to her seat and resumed eating, while I talked with Scotty. After Riley was done eating, she got up and placed her dish in the sink. Then, she turned around and faced me and Scotty.

"Let me go upstairs and get my bat and glove, then we can go," Riley said. Both Scotty and I nodded our heads.

Riley went upstairs to get her gear, 2 minutes later Riley came downstairs with her gear and the three of us left for the Sandlot. When we got to the Sandlot, we got into our positions and started our day. Ham was up to bat, and Riley was after him. I got on the home pitchers mask and squatted behind Ham waiting for Kenny to throw the ball.

Kenny throws the ball and Ham misses it. I throw the ball back to Kenny, I look to my left and see Riley smiling at me. I smile back at her, then I look back at Kenny.

Kenny throws the ball again and Ham hits it. The ball was soaring through the sky and went into Mr. Mertle's backyard. And since I had pickled the beast (Hercules) last year, we weren't scared of him anymore.

(A.N. I know the movie shows the boys leaving the Sandlot and going on in their lives, but I'm keeping the boys with the Sandlot)

Ham started to run, but Scotty caught the ball and threw it back to Bertram, then threw it back to me. Ham was on 2nd base. Then, it was Riley's turn. Riley stepped up to the plate and Kenny was throwing the ball up and down and catching it in his glove.

Riley got into the batting stance and Kenny threw the ball towards Riley and Riley hits it and ran. Ham ran to 3rd base and for home, then Riley got stuck on 2nd. It was Ham batting again, and that's how it went. Ham and Riley batting. We ended up finishing the game around 7 pm. After we finished getting all of our gear. The gang, Riley and I started to walk home. Hercules went back to Mr. Mertle's and went inside his dog house. We left the Sandlot and walked home. The guys went home while Riley and I walked to my house. I opened the door and Riley thanked me, then I walked in after Riley. We both walked to the kitchen, and my mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Hi, mom," I said, placing my gear on a kitchen chair. Riley did the same.

"Hi, mijo. Hi, Riley. I'm making Mexican for dinner. You are welcome to stay for dinner Riley." My mom said.

"Thank you, Lynn. Let me just text my mom that I'm staying." Riley told my mom.

"Ok, dinner should be ready within 30 minutes, kids." Lynn, my mom said.

"Ok." Both Riley and I said. Riley and I went upstairs to my room. We placed our gear on my desk, then Riley took out her phone and texted her mom.

Riley

After Lynn invited me to stay for dinner Benny and I went upstairs to his room. We placed our gear on his desk, then I took out my phone to text my mom.

M-Mom

R-Riley

R-Mom?

M- Yes?

R-Lynn invited me to stay for dinner. Is that okay?

M-Sure, just be on your best behavior.

R-I will love you.

M-Love you too.

After I was done texting my mom I turned off my phone and put it in my back pocket. I looked at Benny.

"My mom said I could stay, just that I have to be on my best behavior," I told Benny.

"That's good," Benny said, walking over to me and taking my hands and pulled me closer. Benny placed a kiss on my forehead and I smiled. I pulled away and went over to Benny's window and looked down. I felt two arms go around my waist. I placed my hands on Benny's and he intertwined our hands.

"What's wrong?" Benny asked.

"I'm scared," I said.

"Of what?" Benny asked.

"Of Jack. Benny, you heard him last night that he would do anything to get me back. I'm scared, Benny." I said, with worry in my voice.

"I won't let Jack take you from me, Riley. I promise." Benny said. I turned around in Benny's arms.

"You don't know Jack, Benny. He is crazy, one time he stalked me and tried to kidnap me, but couldn't. Jack doesn't know when to let go. When I told him one time, I was going to go hang out with friends, he denied me going and he said he would punish me if I went out with my friends. He told all my guy friends to stay away from me or he'd hurt them. After that, I was afraid to even leave my house. Then, I told him I was done on the way here. I had to wait until I was in another state to break up with him. I'm scared Benny. " I told Benny.

"I know babe. But I'm not going to let him get you." Benny said, kissing my head. I placed my head in Benny's chest and Benny wrapped his protective arms around me.

"I got you, baby girl. No one is going to hurt you." Benny said in a soothing voice. I knew that Benny would and will do anything to protect me and I am so grateful that I have someone like him.

"Promise?" I asked. Benny lifted my chin so his eyes met mine and he gave me a kiss.

"I promise. You don't have to be afraid anymore." Benny said, nodding my head I gave him another kiss. While dinner was cooking Benny and I was talking about what we would do if we ever ventured away from the Sandlot.

*Minutes later*

"Kids! Dinner!" Lynn said, from the bottom of the stairs. We both walked out of Benny's room and downstairs to the kitchen/dining room. No one knew where Benny's dad was and I don't think Lynn or Benny wanted or wants to know where he is. And I don't blame them. He treated Benny and Lynn wrong, and I would punch his teeth out if he ever showed up around here again. Lynn, Benny and I started to eat dinner. After we finished dinner, Benny walked me home. Benny gave me a kiss, then we pulled away and I looked down at the ground, still worrying about Jack. He's crazy! Really crazy! There's no telling what Jack could or can do.

(A.N. As you are reading you can tell Riley is really scared of Jack and some of you may be thinking 'well she's good with a bat, just do something with the bat.' Well, she could do that, but Jack is really scary. I mean, there's stories about and movies about people going super crazy for the people they love or exes, that's how Jack is. He is willing to do anything to get Riley back.)


End file.
